


Defence

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (but the characters are dead before the story happens - they just talk about it, (or at least the start of it), Crushes, Defence Lawyer, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Lawyers, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Toxis Relationship, harmful relationship, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is a family lawyer for the Jones family and has only really taken care of corporate cases and minor misdemeanours. Now, he has been asked to defend the charming Alfred F. Jones who has been accused of murdering his boyfriend. It's not the time or place for Francis's feelings for Alfred to be acknowledged and yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> For the prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Confident, Francis strode into the holding cell. His client was sitting on the piece of metal they called a bed, watching him over the top of his glasses. The man's hands were clasped and resting on his knees, hunched over. Francis couldn't see him properly. He turned to make sure the officer who had escorted him had left before turning back to his client.

In the short time he had looked away, his client had stood and Francis finally got to see Alfred F. Jones. Since he was the Jones' family lawyer, he had seen Alfred several times and found him charming. However, their conversations did not go beyond mild flirting and Alfred did not seem interested in Francis due to his boyfriend. Normally, Francis reined in his mild attraction, making sure to keep his eyes on Alfred's face. Now, though, Francis felt he could openly take in the man's appearance without feeling too creepy. At the moment, somehow, his blond hair was still perfectly combed back save for a single strand which pointed upwards. Behind his glasses, his blue eyes twinkled as he offered Francis a small smile. The smile brightened his face and made Francis feel butterflies in his stomach. Beneath his slightly rumpled suit, Francis could see how muscular he was and he had to remind himself of the situation so as not to begin flirting with him.

“Monsieur Jones,” he said instead, offering a smile in return.

“Mister Bonnefoy.”

“Exactly,” Francis replied, a little surprised he still remembered his name. He didn't see the Joneses all that often, seeing as they didn't need legal advice constantly. “Shall we?” He gestured at the bed and they both took a seat. Francis pulled a file from his briefcase. “So, Monsieur Jones, I've looked over your file and the prosecution's case against you isn't airtight.”

“Really? So, you think you'll be able to stop me from going to prison?” Alfred's smile grew and Francis nearly swooned.

“Well, I hope so. Even if we can't stop a guilty verdict, I'm sure I can reduce the sentencing. Their evidence is mostly circumstantial and the only concrete thing they've found is that you and Monsieur Kirkland had intercourse at some point before he was killed.”

“Yeah. I did. It was amazing.” Alfred stared at the wall, eyes glazed over as he thought back to the last time he had seen his boyfriend.

In an effort to comfort him, Francis placed his hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry for your loss.” He paused then, watching Alfred turn a blinding smile on him. Francis's heart skipped a beat and he wished that he had met Alfred before now, wished he could have had a night in his bed to find out just how good Arthur Kirkland's last sexual encounter had been. The thoughts were entirely inappropriate and Francis realised that he was compromised already. “I must say, Monsieur Jones,” he said, gripping the file tightly, “I'm not used to murder cases. Perhaps there would be someone better suited to this case.”

“No!” Alfred cried. “No way. You're the only one I trust to do this.”

Francis blinked. “Really? You barely know me.”

“The fact that you came here already means so much to me,” Alfred told him. Suddenly, Francis felt him take his hand and he glanced down as Alfred clutched at him. “No-one else wants to know me. But _you_ came. Please don't leave me here with some other lawyer who doesn't even want to see me. You do, don't you?”

“I... Yes. I do,” Francis admitted. His thoughts raced. If he managed to defend Alfred and get him off the charge, maybe he could take him home for a celebration... He mentally shook himself – that was terribly unprofessional. But the way Alfred was looking at him, so joyful and hopeful... “I won't rest until you come home,” he found himself saying.

“Thank you, Mister Bonnefoy,” sighed Alfred, happily. He threw his arms around Francis and drew him in close. Surprised, Francis could do nothing but hug him, gripping the file tightly so as not to lose it. When they pulled back, both of them paused, mere inches from each other. Francis found himself staring into his client's enthralling eyes; it was almost like looking at pieces of the sky, captured to make the perfect man. Alfred's eyelids flickered, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Involuntarily, Francis found himself copying him. Much more voluntarily, he leaned in, letting his eyes close fully. He felt a hand at his jaw and another at the back of his neck, fingers brushing along his nape and sending shivers down his spine. 

Finally, their lips brushed. It was a gentle contact and, had it been anyone else, perhaps Francis would have come to his senses and pulled away. Instead, he tightened his grip around Alfred's shoulders and pulled him closer, into him, kissing him firmly. Alfred pushed his tongue into Francis's mouth and Francis let him, melting at his touch.

It had to stop at some point and they pulled away, Alfred smiling at the dazed Francis. The lawyer himself blinked and realised he had dropped his files, the papers strewn everywhere. “I...” he croaked. Once he had cleared his throat, he spoke again. “I'm so sorry, Monsieur Jones. That was highly inappropriate – especially after everything that happened.”

“It's fine,” Alfred answered, picking up the file. “It was probably my fault. I just... I need someone to... Sorry.”

“No, I understand,” Francis said, smiling at him sympathetically. “Let me just...” Hurriedly, Francis grabbed all of his papers, took the file from a smiling Alfred and stuffed the papers inside. “Right. Perhaps we should start again. Firstly, I should probably ask you what happened the night of Arthur's death. That way I know what we'll be using to defend against each piece of evidence.”

“Of course. Well, Arthur found a necklace in the basement.”

“The police don't seem to have found that,” Francis interjected, flipping through the papers. “That could be crucial.”

“Yeah, I got rid of it,” Alfred said, almost flippantly. Francis was surprised at the admission and glanced up, looking at the slight upturn of his lips. “It wasn't mine or Arthur's. It was Lili's.”

“Who's Lili?” asked Francis, intrigued despite his professionalism.

“Oh, she was Arthur's ex. He went out with her for a month a couple of years ago after we had an argument and he refused to come home.”

“He cheated on you?” Francis was aghast: how could someone be so horrible as to do that to someone so kind.

“Hmm.” Alfred raised his eyes to the ceiling, obviously considering the answer. “Well, he wouldn't say so. He believed we had broken up and so he went out with Lili. When I pleaded with him to come home, he ignored me and went out with her.”

“So what happened to her.”

“Oh, her and her brother died and Arthur came to me for comfort. I loved him so I took him back – with a few rounds of angry sex.” At that point, Alfred paused to wink at Francis who shivered, both from arousal and a horrible feeling that the story was about to continue in the same vein.

“What... So Arthur found his ex-girlfriend's necklace? What happened then?”

“He confronted me about it because it was the necklace he gave her and she never took it off. They didn't find it on her body.”

“So why did you-?”

Alfred merely grinned and Francis stopped talking, breath catching as his heart sped up. The worst thing was that Francis couldn't tell if it was from fear or anticipation, wanting Alfred to have 'angry sex' with  _him_ . He wasn't sure how he could be entrapped so quickly.

“Because I loved him. And I wasn't going to let some bitch take him – or any of the others who wanted to get between us.”

“Then...” Francis paused, not sure he wanted to know the answer. “Then... what happened to Arthur...?”

“He was rather... horrified... by what I had done. So he decided to leave. For good. Leave the country, in fact, go back to England or wherever. But I wasn't about to let him, not after everything I'd done for him.”

“You... killed him?”

“But you're going to get me out of this,” Alfred said, smiling winningly. He reached up and Francis froze, unsure whether backing away would be a good idea. Alfred's fingers brushed against Francis's stubble and Francis had to bite his lip at the sensation. Glancing at his client, Alfred smiled at him, such a soft, loving smile that Francis couldn't help himself – he leaned in and they kissed once more.

By the time Alfred was on his way home, declared 'not guilty', Francis was in love.


End file.
